At present, when anti-peeping is required for a display device, usually a light control film is placed on the display panel or the backlight module to filter out the large-angle light; when anti-peeping is not required, the light control film must be manually removed. The general light-control films on the market are usually the optical films having a black fine louver structure such as the light control film (LCF) containing a screen privacy film or the advanced light control film (ALCF) of 3M.
However, the optical film described above is relatively expensive and increases product cost. The optical film must be manually placed on or removed from the display panel, which is inconvenient. In addition, the light control film has a periodic structure and is liable to generate a Moiré pattern with the display panel. Furthermore, the light control film causes a decreased brightness of the display device, for example, a decrease of about 30%.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.